This invention relates to a magnetic tape playing apparatus which is provided with a reproduction capacity and adapted to be carried in an automobile.
With a magnetic tape playing apparatus used with an automobile stereophonic system, its housing generally contains a magnetic tape-driving mechanism, reproduction magnetic head and amplifier unit all assembled together. Accordingly, application of an expensive magnetic tape-driving mechanism and reproduction magnetic head is restricted to an automobile stereophonic system. The amplifier unit is unavailable for other applications, though occupying a certain space in the narrow area of an automobile. From the economic stand point, therefore, the above-mentioned circumstances have been considered extremely disadvantageous. When an automobile stereophonic system failed, repair involved troublesome work, because it was necessary to take off wiring from a power source and loud speakers and then remove the whole housing from an automobile, even though the failure was limited to the tape-driving mechanism or magnetic head.